Drunk and Disorderly
by SethMacFanfic
Summary: Dominate Seth MacFarlane, requested by many.


You and Seth slipped into the car as the driver opened the door. This was the first time Seth had hired a driver for one of your dates. He usually kept his drinking to a minimum but, this evening was different. The two of you were celebrating! Seth's new movie had just gotten the green light and before he got wrapped up in pre-production, he wanted to indulge a little. Oh, and he did. His face was flushed, his hair was a mess and he couldn't keep his hands off of you. His hands were focused on your inner thigh as you did your best to keep calm. How could he do this now? You were in a small Lincoln town car and the driver was so close.

He didn't care, Seth started lightly kissing you neck as his hand reached your panties. This was driving you crazy; you began to let out soft moans as he roughly shoved two of his slender fingers deep into you. Responding to the moans, the driver gave Seth a strange glare in the rearview mirror as he raised the tinted partition. After the partition separated the two of you from the driver, Seth began to vigorously pump his fingers back and forth. All of this started to become too much, you clenched your thighs against his hand but he refused to release you from ecstasy. With his free hand, he forced your legs back open and continued to move his fingers in an amazingly satisfying way. "I want you to come for me, now!" Seth demanded as he placed an obscenely aggressive kiss against your lips.

You had never experienced Seth this way, he was being extremely disorderly this evening. Perhaps it was just the excessive amount of Jack Daniels in his system.

You couldn't do anything but follow Seth's order; he continued to thrust his fingers faster and deeper with each pass. Your breathing became rapid as you threw your head against the leather seat. Seth watched lustfully as you squirmed. "I'm not going to stop until you come" Seth commanded with his deep voice. This sent you over the edge as Seth's movements got quicker and more intense. You didn't give a damn about the driver, you cried out in pleasure as your walls tightened around Seth's fingers, releasing your sweet juices. "That's a good girl" Seth muttered as he removed his fingers and ran them across his lips. A wide smile had formed on Seth's face; he was pleased you followed orders.

Just as you reached for Seth's bulge to return the favor, the car came to a stop. You tried to regain your composure as the driver suddenly flung the door open. The two of you promptly exited the car and made it into Seth's house. The front door was barley closed as Seth suddenly slammed you against the wall and pressed his body into yours. The two of you were so close; his bulge was nudging your leg. He attacked you with intense kisses as he detained your hands in his. It was clear, Seth was in control tonight. He started to tail kisses down your neck as he wrapped his hands around your back. He lifted you up and tossed you over his shoulder with hardly any effort. You couldn't help but giggle. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you" Seth responded as he spanked your ass. "Ouch! Seth" you squealed while trying to hold back more giggles.

As you reached the bedroom, Seth tossed you like a ragdoll. You landed on the bed with a bounce. Seth quickly landed on top of you, grabbing your face and ravishing you with wet kisses. He refused to ask your lips for permission as he forced his tongue on to yours. Seth's tongue thrashed against yours, like he was raging a war. As you reached to remove his shirt; Seth once again held back your hands, not letting you give in to your desire. "No, no. I'll tell you what to do. We're doing this my way" Seth said with a smirk. You were shocked he was showing so much authority but you were more than happy to respect his wishes.

"Yes, sir" you replied with a nod. "Good girl, baby" Seth muttered and continued to remove his shirt, without your help. His toned chest and sculpted arms were so damn tempting, you wanted him so badly. "Stand up" Seth demanded as he grabbed your hand, pulling you off the bed. You were now face to face as Seth smiled and ordered you to your knees. You quickly undid his jeans and boxers, forcing them to the floor.

His throbbing manhood was just begging to be devoured. You started to lick the tip teasingly when he abruptly grabbed your hair and yanked you forward, forcing you to accept his full length. "Take it all in, baby" Seth ordered. With one hand on the back of your head and the other wrapped in your hair, Seth guided your head back and forth causing his cock to plunge deep into your throat. You loved the feel of his soft, pulsing member running along your tongue. You twirled your tongue around his rigid pole, causing Seth to gasp and moan. "Fuck! That's enough" Seth said with a stern voice as he lifted you from your knees. "Now, let's get these clothes off" Seth suggested as he grabbed your lace top. You worked on removing your top while Seth watched with pleasure. "Slower!" he demanded as he gracefully stroked his cock. You obliged, slowly removing your top then moving on to your jeans; leaving you in your black bra and panties. Seth worked his way towards you, grabbing your tits and caressing them through your bra. He was driving you crazy!

He reached around to unclasp your bra, freeing your breasts from their cage. Seth took your perky mounds in his hands as his lips crashed against yours passionately. He trailed his kisses down your neck and décolletage, finally arriving at you soft nipples. "Stop teasing!" you insisted with a breathy moan. "Why? " Seth asked with a smile. "I want you, now!" you told him. He had teased you enough in the car and you needed him inside of you now! "Do you want this?" He asked while skillfully pulling off your panties. "Yes, baby" you replied as you widened your legs. Seth quickly grabbed your waist and flipped you over, leaving your ass up in the air. Without warning, he thrust into you hard and deep. His dick was hitting you like a rock as he moved in a wild rhythm. You couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure "Oh, Seth" you muttered under your breath, causing him to slow his movements. "You like that, want more?" Seth asked. "Yes!" you cried out with absolute need. Seth abruptly pulled out, leaving your desire unfulfilled. "Tell me what you want, baby" Seth said as he grabbed a handful of your hair. "Oh, god. Seth! I want you" you replied with a squeal.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he thrust back into you, yanking your hair for leverage. "Yes! please!" you insisted. Seth complied as he began to pump back and forth, never letting go of your hair. "I want you to come for me again, baby" Seth demanded through his heavy breathing. His pace picked up, making you fall apart under his control. The euphoria filled you up and washed over you, causing you to cry out in pleasure once more "Oh Fuck, Seth!" you muttered breathily. He continued to ride you with absolute force as your walls continued to twitch around his rigid manhood, this made Seth crazy. His thrusts became harder and quicker as he grabbed ahold of your ass, like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck, baby!" Seth let out with a grunt as he released his hot seed into your depths. He proceeded to toss you over, bringing your close face to his. Your lips melted together, making you one. "I bet you liked that, didn't you? You're a naughty girl, huh?" Seth inquired with a smirk as he rested his head against the soft pillow.

All you could do was smile as your cheeks turned a rosy pink. You were quite amazed with his actions this evening, in fact; you loved the way he ordered you around. He ravished you, he railed the fuck out of you and you loved every second of it.


End file.
